


Our Little Secret

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Bill and the boys go to the party together, and he thinks it's going to be the worse night ever;But then bumps into you.





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Thought of doing a short-ish story about how you meet Bill at the Mayor's party and stuff happens because Bill is my guilty pleasure character in Rdr2, I can’t help myself!
> 
> Not much to say on this, so enjoy it! Sorry for Spelling and Grammar!
> 
> Enjoy!

You were a daughter of a wealthy family in Saint-Denis; your father working at the bank while your mother worked at one of the most popular hotels there. You loved them dearly, but you felt trapped since they wouldn’t let you leave the house without a guard. You didn’t know why they did this, but you had thoughts that they had enemies or they just cared for your safety because you were their only daughter and will carry their children in the future.

Ugh...

You blocked the men they put at your doorstep for you to marry; being up their own ass, too old or just boring that a fly was more entertaining. Marrying a fly was a hell of a lot more interesting!

You thought about it now as you were at one of the Mayors parties; full of drunk rich people who showed off what they did and wanted everyone to know it. Sadly, your father was one of them as he laughed with his friends while your mother was with her friends, talking about the men or their work. You wanted to rip your god damn hair out on how boring it was!

You wanted thrill, action! Even if it was breaking a god damn plate for christ sake!

You sigh as you fanned yourself, trying to breathe in this corset and dress they picked for you. Indeed, it was beautiful, but hard to even gulp a significant amount of air. You took the wine from the table and took a sip, your eyes glancing across the many faces. Your eyes flicked up to see four strangers you have never met before. Yes, many people here you didn’t know their names but at least knew their faces well. These four seem to have come out of nowhere.

You couldn’t help but admire their looks, the one in the top hat seemed to have been the leader on how he talked to the other three. You glanced to the man at the end who had a bushy beard and looked extremely uncomfortable. You knew how he felt. They all parted and joined the party. “Hmm..”

“Honey!” You turned to see your mother who looked tipsy already. “I wondered where you were, don’t sneak off, okay?”

“I won’t mother...” You said with a fake smile. “Seem you’re having a good time?” You said, giving her the rest of your wine. Maybe if she gets drunk enough, you can sneak off. “You should drink, you never spend much time with your friends.”

She drank the rest of your wine down before chuckling. “You are right, honey. I missed having my sisters in town altogether like this.” She took your hand and led you to her friends, making you mentally groan.

“I’ll join you in a minute, mother. I just need the restroom for a second to sort my hair.” You said politely before going into the crowd before she can talk. You sigh as you rubbed your head before bumping into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Shi-Urm, It’s alright, miss...” The man said, who you realized was the man you noticed before. He looked stern and didn’t look happy as he held his wine glass. “It is a bit crowded...”

“Indeed, it’s like a chicken coop in here.” You said as you glanced at the crowd, the man chuckling beside you. When you look back at him, you smiled. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“Oh, well...My line of work is in Canada, so I don’t come down much.” He said, tugging the collar of his shirt.

“Well, may I have the strangers name?” You asked with a smile. “My name is _____, _____ _____.”

The man took your hand and shook but realized what he was doing that he stopped to kiss your knuckles like a gentleman. He must not do this much, it seemed. His hand felt rough against yours, thinking he must get his hands dirty in some line of work. “My name is Bill-Ur...Bill Walker...” He said.

“A pleasure, Bill ur, Bill Walker.” You giggled as you pulled your hand away. A man with a tray came past that you grabbed a glass of wine, and so did Bill. “You don’t seem the type of person to come to these parties or am I over thinking it?” You smiled up at him. “But I must say...I really don’t like parties either.” You learned to whisper the last part.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one then...” Bill smirked down at you before taking a sip of wine. “Nnh...The wine taste like piss...” You laughed at his comment, nodding your head.

“I’m not a fan of wine either, but if it keeps me drunk and makes time go by, then please force it down my throat.” You both laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Ya’ know, for a rich woman, ya’ don’t seem like the rest.” He said with a grin.

“Well I wish I was a cowgirl or something since being raised in a rich family is dull.” You said, looking at the crowd again. “I love my parents, but I feel tied down and can’t do anything I want.”

“Well, what do ya’ want to do?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Anything..! Traveling, riding a horse, swim in a lake. I mean, even getting stolen by some men will be exciting.” You said, sighing softly as the man's eyes glint at your reply.

“Heh, I must say; I do know men in that line of work, and it is not the best. I got caught, and they beat me to hell until my friends came along.” He said.

“That explains your hands...” You said to yourself but realized you said it out loud and blushed, looking up at him. “Oh, I’m sorry! That must of been rude, I mean...When you took my hand, your hand felt rough...Like you’ve been through a lot...” You said, retaking his hand. When you looked up at the man, you smiled teasingly. “I must ask...What is your line of work, Mr. Walker?” You asked.

“I think the less ya’ know about me, the better, Miss _____...” He muttered, having a type of somber tone to his voice, that hot rush ran through your stomach.

“I don’t mind that...But will you spend the party with me?”

“I love to.”

You grinned at that and dragged him out of the crowd.

~~~

The hour went by, and you made interesting small talk with Bill, including being mischiefs like spilling wine on uptight women and tripping up a man who was getting a bit ‘talkative’ with your mother. One of the guards warned you which made you want to do more, Bill, entirely on board.

When you saw a man getting mad at your father, you knocked over the table with your hip which made the candle catch his jacket on fire. He screamed like a little girl and tossed his coat on the ground, stomping on it which made his pant leg go on fire.

Bill dragged you to the gardens and laughed, hiding away if anyone saw your action. “That was amazing, Bill!”

“It sure was! I thought this party was going to kill me but thanks to ya’, it has been one heck of a night..!” He laughed as he held your waist, your back against the tall fence so you wouldn’t fall from laughing too hard. When you both calmed down, you looked at each other, your giggling calming and realized the situation you were in.

Bill looked over at you, watching your bosom breathing under the tight dress and your eyes having a lecherous gaze to them. Your back fully pressed up against the fence as he got closer, his hips softly pressing against yours that it made your stomach burn for more. When you breathing calm down, he cupped your cheek. “Ya’ know...Yer’ a pretty little thing’.” He whispered.

You bit your lip, placing a hand on his chest. “Bill...I’m not the type of woman to lust for a man in a few hours but...Something about you makes me want more. Am I stupid to think that?” You muttered, his forehead resting against yours.

“No, not at all...Because I’m thinking the same.” He said, his hand sliding down your neck and to your collar bone which made a rush of excitement ran through you. “Hmm...Tonight...Ya’ want to be my girl?”

“Yes...” When the word escaped your lips, Bill kissed you with a strong passion, your arms going around his neck to pull him close. His body pinned yours to the fence which made a gasp escape your lips.

You didn’t know what was wrong with you, you have never done this with a man before. You’ve had a relationship with a man but never a one night stand with a stranger and doing in a public place, especially at a party like this. If a guard or anyone else went around the corner, they would see you two getting intimate against the Mayor's fence.

His hand unbuttoned the front of your dress, so your chest was on display, his hand cupping one to get a good feel of you. “M-Mmm...” You gripped his hair and moaned into the kiss, his tongue fighting against yours. He pulled away and started to kiss your neck, resting your head back to give him more room. “I’ve never done it like this before...Oh, Bill. What have you done to me.” You gasped, feeling his thumb rubbing your nipple as he palmed your chest.

“I did nothin’, this was yer’ choice.” He smirked against your neck before softly biting your collar bone which nibbled down to your chest. “Yer’ just a naughty girl that wants a real man like me to take ya’...” He growled before he sucked your other nipple, a gasp leaving your lips. “Don’t be too loud...We don’t anyone watchin’...” He chuckled before he continued again, your fingers running through his hair to bring his face closer.

“Oh, fuck...” You moaned, feeling his hand run along up your dress to feel your thigh. You felt his throbbing cock in his pants which made him grind up against you for more friction. “Nnh...” His hand lifted up your leg to grind against you more, groaning when your hips bucked up into him. “B-Bill...”

“Yes, sweetheart. Keep saying my name.” He grunted as he pulled away from your chest, seeing the handy work he did on you. “You’re marked as mine, miss _____...Look how beautiful ya’ are.” You looked at him with a flustered face, your hand gripping his arm so you wouldn't fall.

“B-Bill, I...I...”

“What do ya’ need?” He asked as he tilted your head to look at you.

“...I need you, Bill...”

“I need more than that, Miss _____...” He smirked, letting go of your leg to undo his pants, letting his cock out for you to see. “Do ya’ want this, my little whore?” You swallowed to relax your dried throat, the first time being called a whore which oddly excited you.

“Y-Yes...Fu...Fuck me, please. I need you, I want you...” You slide off your bloomers underneath and bit your lip as you raised your dress to show him your soaked pussy, taking his hand to lead him between your legs. “Look what you’ve done to me, Bill...No man has done this to me before. I want a true man's touch...Please, I’m begging you.”

“Oh, sweet lord. Ya’ really is somethin’...” He groaned as his fingers rubbed your pussy, getting wet when he slipped them between your walls. “Shit...Yer’ a needy whore, aren't you’?” You nod as you whimpered, your hands gripping your dress. “Turn around and leaned forward...Ya’ hands on the fence...” He growled as he pulled his fingers out, slicking them on his cock.

“Y-Yes, Bill...” You turned and lifted your dress, your hands on the wooden fence. He groaned as he got closer, his cock resting between your ass cheeks as his hands ran up your thighs and up to your hips.

“Such a nice view here, sweetheart. I really love it.” He chuckled, rubbing up against you. “Ya’ ready?” You nod, feeling your legs shake with excitement. He leaned forward to whisper into your ear, his hands gripping your hips. “I must warn ya’...I’m not goin’ to go easy...” His hips thrust forward which made you cry out but his large hand quickly covered your mouth, feeling his whole shaft inside you. “Shiiit, yer’ so tight...I’m a lucky man tonight.” He groaned.

“Mmmn...” You moaned into his hand, your nails clawing the wood in front of you. Oh, you loved it; feeling his cock inside you and twitched when you squeezed him. After a few seconds when your walls relaxed, he started to move; his hips slapping against your ass. “Mmn..!” You closed your eyes as you felt him fuck your needy hole, soaking him which was easier for Bill to move inside you. He really wasn’t easy on you, each thrust rougher than the other but was at a simple pace. “Mn! Mn! Mmn!” You moaned when he thrusts inside, his heavy balls slapping against you which was getting wet from your pussy.

“_____...Hah...Yer’ Takin’ me so well. Fuck...Such a good little girl for Bill...” He let out a deep groan. “Are ya’ goin’ to keep yourself quiet?”

“Mmhmm...” You nod, his hand pulling away to grip your hips. You bit your lip and whimpered when he started going faster, bringing your hips back against his to go deeper if he could. “O-Oh Bill...” You whimpered. “You feel amazing...Shit. I-I’m so lucky to have you take me, Nnh...!”

“Yer’ damn right, sweetheart...Look at ya; Gettin’ fucked by a stranger and takin’ my cock so well...Soon my cum will be paintin’ yer insides so people know yer’ mine..” He groaned as he leaned over, watching himself disappear inside you from behind.

“Mmm!!!” You bit your lip and shut your eyes when he continued, feeling his tip brushing your sensitive walls. But he suddenly stopped and pulled out, making you whine. “W-Why did you stop?” You asked as you look over your shoulder.

“Just to pick ya’ up.” He said as he turned you and picked you up, making your legs go around his waist to hug him close to your body. “I want to see ya’ face when ya’ come on me. Is that a crime?” He smirked as he held your thighs, thrusting himself back inside like your pussy was his home.

“Nnh! O-Okay...Please. Fuck me...” You didn’t have to repeat as he fucked you again, his cock pounding into your needy pussy which squeezed him again for him to come. “B-Bill..!” You covered your mouth and squeaked as he continued, gripping his arm for support.

“_____-” You both froze when you heard footsteps, sounding like two guards talking. Your heart panicked but stopped when he moved his hips again, staring at him as he just smirked back. “Ya’ knew what ya’ were gettin’ yourself into...” He whispered into your ear. “So take it...” He thrusts up harder which made you held back your scream, nearly seeing stars when he continued. You felt like a ragdoll as he fucked you, trying so hard to hold back your moans, only letting out very quiet whimpers against your hand.

“Mmm! Mm!” You buried your face into his shoulder but then heard loud banging above you, seeing the fireworks starting. The footsteps faded which made you gasp. “Y-You’re rotten, Mr. Walker..!”

“Only a bit, Miss. _____...” He smirked but then groaned. “Shit...Yer squeezing me. Any more and I’ll come...”

“P-Please come inside me, Bill...Please..!” You muttered, your hand rubbing your clit that both of you moaned at the sight. “Bill..!”

“Shit, _____...” He gripped onto you and used his strength to destroy your tight pussy, his hand holding you as the other gripped the fence above you. “Shit, shit, shit..! Just a bit more...” He grunted, both of you moaning louder. “Scream for me, _____..! No one will hear ya’ over the fireworks..!”

“B-Bill!” You cried out you held onto him, making the man kiss you deeply as both of you were getting close. “Mmm! Oh, fuck! B-Bill, Bill, BILL!” You cried out, finally reaching your climax.

“_____..!” He growled out as he finally came after you, his cum filling up your hole. “Hah...Fucking....Hell...” He panted, his sweaty forehead resting on your shoulder as he held you close, which made you rub his head with a weak smile.

“Oh, Bill...”

~~~

You cleaned each other up and got prepared to go back to the party like you didn’t have sex in the garden. You kissed him before joining the others, holding his hand. But when you glanced up at him, a stern look was on his face when the man with the top hat waved him over.

“Shit...Seem tonight has to end.”

“Oh...” You frowned slightly, gripping his hand. “Hey, it’s fine...Maybe we’ll see each other again for another round...” You giggled.

He smiled at that and looked back at you. “Tonight was fun and I don’t just mean the sex part, I mean everythin’...Thank ya’...” He kissed your hand and grinned. “This will be our little secret...”

“Of course...” You winked before pulling away, watching him walking up the stairs to meet his friend.

“_____, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you.” Your father said as he took your hand, dragging you into the crowd. “You won’t believe what happened to Mr. Knight. His coat was set on fire..!”

“Bill...Seems you had a fun night.” Dutch grinned at Bill when he got closer, Hosea joining them.

“Well ya’ said to make new friends, so I did...” He grinned, crossing his arms.

“Good...We’re waiting for Arthur to come and we’ll get out of here. This party is becoming a killer...”

“I thought it was alright...”

Because of our little secret...

 

THE END! o u o

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love and a comment!! <3


End file.
